A technique for identifying, by using, for example, a camera mounted to a vehicle, a lane marker (hereinafter, may be simply referred to as a lane dividing line) on a road surface on which the vehicle is travelling, has been known to date. For example, a device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is an exemplary device for identifying a lane marker on a road surface on which a vehicle is travelling.